<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pisces by Iarumas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294695">Pisces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarumas/pseuds/Iarumas'>Iarumas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dunno what ive written, F/F, fluff?, hey this tag system is neat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarumas/pseuds/Iarumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your pissed V, not because you failed in everything you ever did in your life, but because you found the one thing in this world you didn't want to disappoint. And that's why you won't do it”</p><p>V and Johnny stared at each other for a long moment, then the merc lifted the gun in her hand to press the hot tip to her temple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Alvarez/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dont know what ive ended up writing here. Just wanted to add more Judy x Female V, sadly writing fluffy romance isnt one of my better skills, though ill try and practice. Hopefully some of you will enjoy it though. </p><p>Takes place in the aftermath of the Pisces side mission, part of Judy's questline in the Second Act of the game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy to fall back to old habits, V found out. </p><p>Jackie had saved her when her world was turned upside down, when her reward for loyal slavery to Arasaka was being kicked out the curb. Years of hard work, of blood and sweat, pain and misery. Years of being a corpo attack dog unleashed against the corporation's many enemies time and time again. From the small-time scav outfit who thought they could make a quick buck unnoticed to the moles from other corps and even a former Arasaka director once. All put down with brutal efficiency, and if the company needed, with efficient brutality. </p><p>Yet one domino was all that was needed. One fool who couldn't keep his enemies at bay, who couldn't keep watch of his own affairs, one sanctimonious prick that she had the utmost misfortune of calling a boss. His fall was hers as well, an anchor that dragged her down to the very depth and would have killed her. </p><p>But for one Jackie Welles, <em> compadre </em>extraordinaire, her brother in all but blood who fished her out and gave her life. </p><p>But then he died too and V didn't know how to function after that, so she went back to doing what she did best. </p><p>It would have been easy then, to fall into a rage induced grief when Silverhand made his appearance in her head. They both hated Arasaka, they both hated the soul-crushing corpo lifestyle, they hated corpo power and influence, how their greedy fingers reached deep into every part of society. </p><p>But Silverhand made the mistake of treating her as an enemy on the first meeting, and V was never one to forget and forgive. </p><p>The gunshots illuminated the dark warehouse as she let loose with her rifle onto the scrambling scavs below. One tried to turn on the lights but they would find no success, she had cut the power just before her entry. </p><p>Some probably had the right implants for it and her suspicions were confirmed when a couple started taking shots at her location, bullets pinging off the catwalk and support beams she used as cover. She replied back, a steady stream of bursts that took down one and forced the others into cover. </p><p>In that space where none of them thought to keep her suppressed she moved, fast, cybernetic legs propelling her far away from her original position. A quick reload along the way and she was ready to gun down more scavs, which she proceeded to do as she lined up a shot on their backs just as the ones with the night-sight implants figured out where she went. </p><p>“BEH-!” </p><p>Another illuminating burst lit up her corner and another scav went down, falling so easily she had enough time to switch targets and pop their head as well. Before the blood and oil could even start leaking from their bodies she was on the move and the remaining scavs were left to shoot at nothing, though that didn't stop them from trying. </p><p>“Where are they?!"</p><p>“Cant see! Who’s got NV?!”</p><p>“Fuck, their dead!” </p><p>At that, she paused, almost coming to a sudden stop. </p><p><em> Ah fuck. </em> The unwelcome parasite in her head groaned <em> Come on, just kill them and get this over with </em>. </p><p>She ignored him. </p><p>Her rifle was carefully placed and only a quiet sound indicated her mantis blades opening up. </p><p>In the darkness, she hunted them. </p><p>One by one. </p><p>Their screams of defiance turned into cries of agony, then mewls of fear. </p><p>It was easy to fall back into old habits. </p><p>At the end of it all she found herself sitting on a crate in the middle of the warehouse, lights still out but she could still see the carnage she wrought with her bloodied arms. </p><p>“Of all the fucking people I get stuck into its a corpo cyberpycho, fuck me…” Johnny manifested in her vision, examining the shredded remains of a scav, all the while  looking like he had bit into a lemon. </p><p>“I wonder, when I do turn, what would happen to you?” </p><p>He stood up and looked at her in disbelief “You..can't be serious, right? You can't seriously be considering going full psycho?” </p><p>“Could do a science experiment, maybe’s you’ll go with me, or maybe my mind will die and you’ll end up taking over a body in psychosis” </p><p>He sighed and pulled out a smoke. She had no idea how he got those things, or if it really even did anything. </p><p>“How ‘bout you stop thinking ‘bout shit like that eh?”</p><p>She leaned forward, suddenly now very interested “No, no, no. Think about, it's never been done before, cyberpsychosis with two fully functioning psyches in one body. Will both minds go psycho? Does only one feel the clawing itch to maim and murder? What about-” </p><p>“Enough V!” Johny stormed into her face and V felt her limbs seize up and the pressure in her head ballooned. </p><p>Still, she tried to reassert control but all that seemed to do was let her grin and gave her a nosebleed. </p><p>“Can. It” Though it wasn't a shout the words were spoken with as much force as he could muster, she knew. She could feel it, his rage bubbling inside her, his hate: for her, for all this. “I already have to deal with your other shit. Your shitty addictions, your fucked up memories. You’re a real fucking piece of work V” </p><p>She struggled to speak, to move her mouth and make noise in her throat. It was a struggle, but this was still <em> her </em> body. “Fuck you” She croaked out. </p><p>The disgusted expression he pulled was worth it and the pressure on her head abated as well as the seizing of her limbs as he backed away. </p><p>On her HUD the expected warning alert flashed: *Relic malfunctioned detected*</p><p>Silverhand went back to leaning on a strut, smoke in hand.</p><p>In the silence V went about retrieving her rifle and seeing if any of the scavs had anything worthwhile to keep. </p><p>“You won't do it” Johny piped up after a while. </p><p>Draining the last eddies from a scavs cred chip she looked up at him “What?”</p><p>“You wont do it” He repeated. </p><p>It took her a second to get his meaning. “Oh, really?” she said with a smirk “That a dare?”</p><p>He looked over at her, eyes conveying a wighty wisdom that she had rarely seen and so easily dismissed “Why are you here again?”</p><p>V narrowed her eyes in suspicion “Gotta ask that?” When he made no reply she scoffed “Alright, ill humour you. They are scavs, literal trash on earth and I just happened to be nearby. Match made in hell”</p><p>“Really? You take daily walks in abandoned industrial zones on the reg?”</p><p>“Fuck you” V snarled “Fine, they were part of the outfit that fucked up Evelyn. Couldn't let any of them breathe free. What of it?” </p><p>“And why do you care about a two enny wh-” </p><p>A puff of dust and she was in his face. </p><p>“Call her whore I swear to god!” She yelled, voice carrying in the wide, empty building. </p><p>“Why. Do. You. Care?” He enunciated each word like he was talking to a child. </p><p>The burning rage, the hate, the loathing, all flowed into her in that one moment and she saw red. </p><p>*Major hormone imbalance* Her HUD flashed *Recommend taking the following medication…* </p><p>Her mantis blades slammed into the strut Johnny was leaning against in a shower of sparks and grating metal. </p><p>The rocker was still there, looking down at the arm through his chest with mild curiosity. </p><p>V ripped her arm away and, reaching into her pocket, she popped a few pills from a  yellow bottle. </p><p>The warning flashing in her HUD slowly disappeared. </p><p>“Somehow V, your twisted little mind had latched on to Yornibu’s plaything as the one that could solve all your issues” Johnny started as the blockers went to work.</p><p>“Not like I was gonna ask ‘Saka to do it…”</p><p>“Shut up for once”</p><p>V flipped him the bird. </p><p>“Anyway, you latch on and inevitably your terrible decisions and judge of character leads to massive disappointment. But hey the journey was worth it! You managed to find the only other fuck-up in this city as dumb in the head as you are” </p><p>The warehouse was illuminated as V lazily shot at Johnny with her pistol, the ricochets pinginging and flying everywhere. </p><p>“So like any two fuck-ups you guys are drawn to each other like shitty little magnets” The construct continued without pause as the bullets bounced around and through him  “And hatching a brilliant plan to fix the many ills of Night City you decide to...fuck over an escort club” </p><p>The explosion of rage wasn't there anymore for V. Nothing much was, as was the intended effect of the pills.</p><p>But she was still capable of hating. Or at least knowing how to hate. </p><p>“Shut up Johnny” She said with a voice that lost all tone.</p><p>But Johnny knew the hate was there. Still, he kept talking. “But even that plan failed and now your taking it all out on worthless shits that don't even matter, cus someone’s gonna come by and do all the shit they did all over again” </p><p>Empty, dead eyes stared at Silverhand. </p><p>“Your pissed V, not because you failed in everything you ever did in your life, but because you found the one thing in this world you didn't want to disappoint. And that's why you won't do it”</p><p>V and Johnny stared at each other for a long moment, then the merc lifted the gun in her hand to press the hot tip to her temple. </p><p>A press of the trigger. </p><p>An empty click. </p><p>“Get up V” </p><p>A flipped bird.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Standing outside Judy’s apartment door was probably not supposed to be this awkward an experience, but to be fair to V it was also 1am in the middle of the night and she had barely cleaned up from her field trip to the warehouse. </p><p>And she had been standing there for an hour by now. </p><p><em> This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever seen in my life </em> the leech in her head commented. </p><p>“Fuck you” was her automatic response. </p><p>Her annoyance distracted her enough she did not notice the door opening, but she did notice the barrel of the gun pressed to her chest. </p><p>“Who th- V? What the fuck are you doing here?” Judy Alvarez stood in the doorway, shotgun in hand, bags under her eyes and confusion written all over her face. </p><p>“...hi Judy” </p><p><em>Oh Jesus </em><em>Christ</em> </p><p>Judy’s eyes widened “Oh shit, you got blood all over you V!” </p><p>The gun was put away and Judy dragged V to her bathroom without waiting for the merc.   </p><p>“...its..its alright Judy, it aint mine” V said as she was forced to sit by the bathtub.</p><p>Judy paused in her scrambling for her first aid box “...Fuck, could’ve said that sooner. You’re alright though, yeah?”</p><p>The merc nodded, eyes slightly unfocused “Yeah”</p><p>Judy knelt, examining her “V, you...you really okay? You sound...off” </p><p>V’s mouth tried to make sounds but her brain wasn't really catching up. It could have been the drugs, it could have been the tiredness, it could have been Judy being very close to her face. </p><p>“V…” The concern on Judy’s face made her...hurt. </p><p>She couldn't stand to see it so she did the thing that first came to mind: she hugged Judy close. </p><p>The smaller woman froze up and V did as well, fearful it was the wrong thing to do. </p><p>So they remained that way, frozen in an embrace neither was too sure about. </p><p>“S-sorry” V parted tentatively, extremely apologetic but yet not wanting to offend by throwing Judy out of her arms. </p><p>Judy was looking at her with wide eyes. Wide, very tired looking eyes V  just noticed. </p><p>“Did I-sorry, you must have been asleep” </p><p>Judy blinked, then shook her head “No, actually. Couldn't sleep. Haven't been able to  for a while..” The last part was said with some reluctance. </p><p>“Ah, shit...Sorry. I’ll uh-” V stood up awkwardly, not really knowing where to look or what she was doing “I’ll leave-”</p><p>“No, it’s alright” Judy hand caught V’s arm, rubbing off some crimson stains from the chrome “Stay, get cleaned up at least”</p><p>With great reluctance V did just that, using Judy’s shower to the woman's quiet insistence. Her dirty, blood stained clothes were put into the wash and she was given some of Judy’s spares once she finished, along with a warm bathrobe. </p><p>“Looking better” Judy commented as V came out of the bathroom, sounding like she was a little more awake. </p><p>Going by the coffee on the table and the one in her hands, V could hazard a guess as to why. </p><p>“Thanks Judy. Sorry again, for barging in like this”</p><p>Judy shrugged “Don't worry about it. Wasn't like I was sleeping much anyway” She indicated to the coffee cup on the table “Here, for you” </p><p>V took the cup and a seat on Judy’s sofa, opposite the end to where the other woman was sat. </p><p>The silence that followed wasn't an entirely comfortable one V thought as she drank. But lacking anything to say, she endured it. She had a funny feeling Judy was doing the same. </p><p>“You okay, V?” Judy said after a long while. </p><p>V was looking down at her coffee cup, an Expresso Special. “Probably not” She answered eventually. </p><p>“...Guess that makes two of us” </p><p>Another moment of slightly awkward silence. </p><p>There was at least one benefit to the awkward moment, V thought. The effects of her pills were starting to go. </p><p>Only, this meant she felt the awkwardness more. </p><p>“Can you…” V started “..tell me about Evelyn?”</p><p>The silence that followed was more nerve-wracking than V would like to admit. </p><p>“She was...she was a dreamer, and a fighter. Heh, kinda like you, actually”</p><p>V looked up in surprise, the first time she really looked at Judy since she sat down “Really?”</p><p>Judy nodded “Yeah. You guys give off the same… ‘I'm gonna get shit done’ energy” She sniffed and V didn't think it was because of the cold “She would’ve gotten along well  with you, if only she knew” </p><p>V took a sip of her drink to give her time to think of a response. The caffeine helped, but only a little, her brain was barely chugging along at this point. “I was...impressed, when I met her. Gave a good first impression. Thought she knew all that we needed to know”</p><p>“She has-had, that way about her. Confidence oozing out, even if the reality was different” </p><p>V couldn't really think of anything to say, so she raised her cup instead “To Evelyn” </p><p>Judy mimicked her with a small chuckle “To Evelyn” </p><p>She finished the last of her drink, then yawned, leaning back against the couch and wondering when it felt so comfy. </p><p>“Can sleep over if ya want, take the couch” </p><p>“Mhm. Thanks Judy” V said as she closed her eyes for a moment. </p><p>Another silence, though this one was far less awkward than the previous ones had been. It was comfortable, almost. </p><p>“Hey V, you wanna-V?” Judy looked over at the merc who had fallen sound asleep, expression...peaceful. </p><p>She looked nice like that, Judy thought. </p><p>A yawn forced its way out of her and she blinked, surprised. </p><p>Looking back at V she checked to make sure the merc was really asleep, then went to her bedroom and fished around for a spare blanket to cover her with. She was careful about it, not wanting to wake her. Looking at her face through it all Judy had the feeling that V needed this, probably as much as she herself needed to properly sleep. </p><p>It was strange, Judy mused as she finished up with V and went to her own bed, that this was the first time in the last few nights where she felt she<em> could </em> sleep. </p><p><em> Guess it’s nice to have company </em> was her last thought before blissful peace overcame her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little extension, something to get me out of writers block. </p><p>Diving a little into this V's mind and how she sees and processes things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>V could perhaps admit there was something a tad wrong with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She willingly lived in Night City, for one. Other cities in post-Corpo War America </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> available. Apparently New York shared a lot of similarities with Night City: the rampant wealth inequality, crime and an even worse reputation for violence if that could be believed. Oh, and just like Night City it had also been nuked at least once, which apparently made the bitterly cold winters an interesting experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also Los Angeles, or at least the half that hadn't been consumed by the Pacific Ocean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> one hadn’t been nuked, yet, but it more than made up for it with literal toxic air and the occasional ‘burn your face off’ acid rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who could forget Detroit, that City of Industry, home of good ol’ fashioned American muscle cars and good ol’ fashioned shortest lifespan anywhere on the continent. It would also rank pretty good internationally, if dying young was an olympic sport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it, maybe there was a reason to stay in Night City. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But V could also admit she probably didn't have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heart-pounding rush of violence and death she encountered on a near-daily basis  </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't meant to be a good thing. As well, the fear she felt and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> her was probably not conducive to the biological function of said fear, but certain medication fixed that little issue and turned it into happy little adrenaline spikes, the better to deal with the aforementioned violence and death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, there had been a smart young woman who wanted to make it in the world, or at least live longer than her parents did. The Corpo lifestyle may not have been conducive to the latter goal, but it genuinely helped the former which gave her the eddies to hopefully meet the latter goal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the way, or perhaps she had it in her all along, she found out she was quite the adrenaline junky and that latter goal was shredded into tiny little meat ribbons the moment she could afford Mantis Blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, life was about that high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter the danger, the otherwise miserable and depressing Corpo Climb was made so much better by the violence she could wield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her path was no longer through backroom dealings and negotiated temporary alliances with people she despised as much as herself, now it was more backroom back stabbings and cowing those spineless rats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved it, because it covered the ever gaping pit that was becoming her Corpo life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Power was intoxicating and it was oh so hard to let go of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why she and Johnny were so different, why they argued so much. At the very core of their essence; she loved to wield power, he wanted to bring it all down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A true match made in hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was somewhat easy then to accept her inevitable death, even as she fought to prevent it out of no real reason other than she probably should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was prepared to die, but not before sticking it to Arasaka one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Judy happened and suddenly her worldview wasn't so simple anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, dying wasn’t so...convenient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever she was on a downer and her meds were not in easy reach, she liked to play a small game of Russian roulette. Before Konpeki and Johnny it was rarely done, good ol’ Jackie Welles was always there to keep her mood up enough so she could summon up the willpower to swallow the accursed pills. After Konpeki, well, she played it mostly to piss Johnny off with a small hope that maybe, just maybe, her luck would finally go her way for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knows, maybe it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now whenever she was on a downer, the game was more reflex. Done without any real intent. Sometimes she even forgets to load the gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reasoned it was because pissing Johnny off that way had worn its charm, and it did a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But mostly she was thinking: “What if Judy calls tomorrow and needs something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a weird thought to have. She liked Judy sure, but it was on the same level as she liked Misty or Vik. They were good people worth protecting and her only real friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn't stop her before, but yet thinking about what Judy could need of her was...different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something there she didn't understand, something that made Judy more than Msity or Vik. Not Jackie, no one would ever take his place in her heart, but Judy...Judy lay somewhere there, in a part she never really knew existed until now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was because Judy was a friend she made herself, not someone Jackie had introduced her to. Certainly that had to count for something right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought it did, so wasn't that the most important thing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Judy think the same? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, she never asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The times they talked was either business, which V could do, or were just...awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V didn't do awkward. She never really got to that point in a conversation where she didnt know what to say or do. Usually she would have been stabbing well before that happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But awkward with Judy was...weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't not like it, for one thing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She appreciated the moments in fact. After business was done they would just...hang out, be friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was always something there. They would talk and eventually fall into silence and then...it would be awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But yet, V would never want to leave and Judy didn't seem to want to either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent a whole hour in silent awkwardness once, which was maddening and yet...she wouldn't mind doing it all again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” She asked no one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking sap thats whats happening” Johnny answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, didnt ask you” She replied immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I heard it all the same. It’s like a shitty drama in this head and I cant turn it off, its torture”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That genuinely makes me feel better, thank you for being such a caring parasite”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V laughed as Johnny faded away into the deeper parts of her mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>